This Is Us
by Ukendeavour
Summary: Set a month after the end of Season One Bette and Tina try to rebuild their lives but it's not going to be easy road.
1. Chapter 1

This Is Us

Prologue.

_One month After Provocations opens at the CAC._

Tina looked at the house she had once shared with the woman she still loved. How could she do this. She had to talk to Bette but she couldn't face this house, couldn't face the fact that the one person she had fallen hopeless in love with could have dropped her pants for another woman. But she knew that she had to open that door, walk in and see her. she knew Bette was in, her Saab was in the drive. She also knew that Bette was a mess. From what Alice had told her. Bette was smoking and drinking herself to death. Tina knew she had to take that deep breath and walk into that house and speak to the person who had broken everything that meant anything to her. Suddenly the front door opened and Bette stood before her, Tina took her in, her tank top and baggy combats, were nothing like the Bette she had come to know. Bette almost looked like a completely broken woman. Tina's hands went to her stomach at once, which were showing that she was four months pregnant. Her bump plain to see. She was managing to hide it just but it was there and she knew that people had noticed it.

"Oh my God Ti, you're here." Bette said her voice wishful, hopeful even, like she had hoped that Tina would turn up, would come back to her.

"I need to talk to you!" Tina said. Tina knew her voice was harsh but it was the only way she could do this. She had to talk to Bette and she knew she had to do it away from the others who still had no idea what was going on even a month after Tina had turned up at Alice's flat and wrote Candace's name on the chat. Tina hadn't wanted people to know the details, most people only knew that Bette had cheated on her.

"Come in!" Bette moved out of the way and allowed Tina to come into the house. Tina looked around, nothing much had changed since she had left the month before, the photograph's of them happy where still on the walls, mixed with Bette's wonderful art collection. Tina went and sat herself on the sofa, Bette couldn't take her eyes off her. Tina looked great, she was glowing. She also could not believe that Tina was in there house, was back where she belonged.

"Bette, we seriously need to talk,"

"I know." Bette made her way over to the sofa, sitting herself beside Tina and turning so that she could look at her.

"It's not about Can...fuck why can't I say her name." All the hurt coming back to her, she had to push it back down. She had no choice. She couldn't break down now she had to tell Bette the truth.

"You don't have to Ti." Bette reached out and took Tina's hand. For the first time since they meet she felt Tina tense up and let go at once. It was like a rejection all over again. Tina had never been like this. But then Bette remembered she had never cheated before.

"Bette I'm pregnant." She just said it. she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Bette looked at her in complete shock.

"What the Fuck?" Bette couldn't help but jump to her feet.

"I did it four months ago, I was trying to protect you, I didn't think you could handle it if I lost this one as well, then you fucked up!" Tina chocked on the words. She couldn't help it. It bought back all the pain and hurt of what had happened. That night, the night they had had the most dysfunctional sex and Tina had left. The night she had seen Bette with that woman and knew at once what was going on. It had almost killed her.

"Ti." Bette got on her knees in front of Tina, Tina had never seen this side of Bette she was almost begging. Wanting things to be right. She looked deep into Bette's dark eyes and could see the pain and hurt there. Not the same as hers but close enough.

"What?" Tina's voice had become soft and she knew that her heart was melting for Bette all over again.

"Can we try again?" Bette almost whispered,

"You cheated on me Bette. Trust is a big thing, you broke it when you did what you did, you fucked someone else when you were still with me how could you do that?" Bette got up and looked out of the window before turning back to Tina who was now on her feet and wanting answers to questions she had. They had barely spoken for a month and now as the time for Bette to speak up and she knew it.

"I was lost, you were depressed and I couldn't reach you. I needed to feel..." She drifted off not really knowing what to say. It sounded so bad even in her head. She knew she couldn't blame Tina for what had happened.

"WHAT Bette? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU NEED TO FEEL?" Tina yelled.

"I needed to feel wanted, needed, and loved." Bette looked her in the eyes Tina couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what was coming from Bette.

"I love you, I needed you, I wanted you!" Tina said threw gritted teeth.

"I was too blind to see that I felt like you were closing down on me Ti. I tried not to let it happen." Bette knew it sounded bad. But she couldn't help it.

"But IT DID!"

"Yes it did Ti and I am paying for my actions, because I've never, EVER felt pain like losing you. You are the love of my life and I can't handle the fact that you aren't here when I wake up, or when I come home and you're not on the end of the phone when I'm having a shit day." Bette admitted. It was pulling her apart as much as it was Tina.

"It's not all about you Bette." Tina said the tears now following down her face.

"I know that, God Tina I love you so much."

"Yet you opened you're legs for another woman." As she said it she knew that the pain of it was showing in her eyes. Bette saw it there the fear, the hate, the reason she was lashing out at her.

"I love you Ti." Bette said taking her hands

"You have a funny way of showing it." Tina bit out. Bette felt the tears running down her face.

"Please Ti, please."

"What?."

"We can work it out, I promise, I need you, more than that I can't live without you. Please Ti, I love you!" Tina looked at Bette who was begging her, something that Bette had never done before. She couldn't believe it. But she knew that she had to speak the truth.

"you know what Bette the scary thing is, you've broken my heart, you've broken my trust, you've shit all over me and our life together and everything we built , yet I still love you." Bette heart broke again when Tina then turned and left. Bette felt the pain of the night that Tina had found out all over again as she curled up onto the sofa in the fatal position and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Tina took her cup of tea of the counter and slowly walked towards the gang who were all sat around their usual large table at the back of the Planet, near the open doors which lead out onto a garden area. She studied her friends. Alice was trying to knit, something that didn't suit her and amused the hell of Tina. Shane looked laid back and was talking to Tanya and Dana. Tina didn't like Tanya, there was just something about her she didn't like, maybe it was the fact that had a hobbit of putting her foot in her mouth. Tina looked at Dana who looked like she had just returned from training or a long run. Knowing Dana it would have been a bit of both. She walked towards the table and sat herself next to Shane. She listened to the the conversation going on around her for a few minutes. She was waiting for a pause in everyone's conversation so that she could say it. She didn't want people to miss hear her. Suddenly the conversation died down and Tina just said it.

"Erm Guys!" Everyone looked at Tina and she smiled softly. She suddenly had everyone's attention. "I went to err see Bette last night!" The look of shock on everyone's faces shocked Tina. It was like she had just admitted to a serious crime

"Oh My God Tina, What? Why?" Alice questioned. Not understanding her friends actions at all. She couldn't believe that Tina had done that.

"I had to see her you guys!" Tina said lowing her head, she suddenly felt ashamed of going to see Bette even though she knew it had been the right thing to do. None of the gang knew she was expecting a baby, she just couldn't tell them. She knew that Bette had to be the first person to know. "I had to tell her something!" Tina almost whispered

"That she is a lying, cheating ho who needs to get off her ass and sort herself out!" Everyone looked down the table at Tanya as she said the words. Tina looked horrified by this woman who barely knew Bette and had barely spent any time in her company. Even Dana looked at Tanya with a 'what the fuck?' expression on her face, "Oh come on it's so true!" Tanya said flicking her curly hair to one side.

"No it isn't!" Tina said, she had to defend Bette. She didn't know why she had to do it but it was like it was built into her to do so, even after all this time.

"What the fuck Tanya?" Alice exclaimed. "You don't even know Bette." Tanya looked at the women she was sat with, every one of them was giving her an evil look. She really had over stepped the mark,

"Well, I'm just saying what I think, and what most people in West Hollywood are thinking!" She said,

"No one gives a fuck what you think!" Alice said harshly before turning back to Tina, she wanted the gossip now! "So TK what happened? And why didn't you tell me when you got home."

"I didn't tell you because you have a big mouth and the whole of LA would know by now that I'd been to see Bette!" Tina said slowly looking around at her friends. The people who were more than friends to her they were her family.

"Well, we erm talked. I err told her that I still loved her and then I left." Tina admitted, not telling her friends the full story.

"Is that it!" Alice said slightly disappointed they all knew that Tina loved Bette otherwise she wouldn't have been this upset.

"I'm…" Tina looked up when a shadow fell over the table. Her eyes looked into the dark pools that she had loved looking into for the past seven years. Bette looked better than she had done the previous night. She was wearing her black men's Armani power suit which had been tailored to her with a white tailored men's shirt. She took Tina's breath away. Tina really didn't want Bette to have this power over her but she knew it was hopeless even after everything that happened Bette was always going to be the woman of her dreams. Everyone around the table followed Tina's eye-line looking up at Bette.,

"Hey, it is okay. I'm not going to ask to join you lot. But I do need to talk to Tina." Everyone's gaze then shifted to Tina. She suddenly felt like she was a in a really badly directed Broadway play, just the thought of that made her want to laugh but she knew she couldn't.

"Erm, okay, we can talk. But not here!" Alice let out a groan she so wanted to know what was going to happen between this couple. "Somewhere a little more private would be good." Tina said.

"Okay, we can go back to the house if you would like?" Bette said hopeful that Tina would take her up on the offer.

"Yeh that would be good!" Tina said putting her now empty cup onto the table. She slowly got up. She didn't want the others to know about her pregnancy yet. She was convinced that they already thought that she was fat because she was eating her pain, not that she was eating for two. She didn't really mind that they thought that because she knew that she had to talk things through with Bette before they told the world that they were going to parents. She had no intention of doing this alone. This child was as much Bette's as hers. Even if Bette had made the biggest mistake that she was ever likely to make.

Tina walked out of the Planet and found Bette standing outside waiting for her.

"Do you need a lift or are you in your car?" Bette asked slowly, not sure what the answer would be,

"I've got my car, so I'll follow you if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Bette said as Tina walked towards her own car. She needed the few minutes in the car to think. She knew that the gang had watched them leave. She had seen the smile on Shanes face when Tina had got up to follow Bette it was like Shane wanted them to be together.

Back in the Planet Alice looked at Shane in complete shock at what had just taken place before her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alice asked.

"Oh Calm down Al, they are only going to talk they are not going to fuck each other's brains out. Even if they are meant to be together!"

"Bette cheated, how the hell are they supposed to be together?" Tanya said, getting her nose in their business again.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already!" Alice said before going back to Shane. "I know they are meant to be together but how in Tina going to cope!"

"With what?" Shane asked not really understanding!

"Well look at her Shane. She's put on a bit of weight since she left Bette!" Alice pointed out, Tanya started nodding but Alice gave her a warning look so she didn't say anything.

"I don't see your point Al!" Shane said. " Some people eat when they are sad. And God Al, Bette is Tina's first last and forever!"

"Are you seriously telling me that Tina's only ever been with Bette?" Tanya said in complete shock that one woman could have only ever been with one other woman!

"Yeh when Tina meet Bette, Tina was, well straight she was dating some entertainment lawyer!" Shane said. "So what?"

"So what?" Tanya snapped her fingers and looked shocked Shane had asked the questions. "Tina is well very attractive, I just can't see that she's only ever been with one woman!"

"Well it's true. What the fuck is your problem/" Alice asked. Dana looked at Alice, knowing where her friend was coming from but embarrassed that she had to sit through it.

"Tanya hasn't got a problem!" Dana said however with very little conviction.

"I fucking think she has!" Alice said

"Well I was just saying that Bette's attractive too but Tina could do so much better!" Tanya said. "Come on Bette cheated on her.

"You don't know anything. Those two belong together." Alice said. "For seven years they have been everything to each other. Now I think Bette just need to fix her mistakes. She totally fucked up. But at the end of the day she loves Tina. And she will make it right and I'm betting Tina will let her."

"Guys!" Shane said slowly. "I don't think any of this is our place to comment. They need to work this out. We should get on with our own lives without getting involved in theirs." With that Shane got up and left she was fed up with the conversation and she was total unimpressed that Bette and Tina were the centre of all the gossip of late. She loved her friends and she just wanted them to be back together and happy again!

Bette walked through the house into the large open plan kitchen, she threw her keys on the side as Tina followed her in.

"Erm, Bette. May I use the bathroom please!" Tina said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeh sure Ti. You don't need to ask, this is still your home!" Bette said with total conviction.

"Maybe!" Tina said as she made her way down the hall towards the large bathroom. Bette watched her go. Watching the swing of her ass in the jeans that Tina was wearing.

"Oh for fuck sake Porter, get your mind out of the gutter and start thinking about how you can save this relationship!" Bette said to herself. She shook her head. She then put the kettle on to make them both a cup of tea. She knew that Tina would have given up coffee for the baby. They had talked about it last time. As she lent herself against the counter her eyes were drawn to a photograph on the wall. She couldn't help but smile at it. It had been taken at their New Year's Eve party from 1999 to 2000. They looked so happy wrapped in each other's arms kissing at midnight. Shane had managed to get the photo and Bette had been so happy when she had seen it that Shane had had it framed for them. It was in pride of place in the kitchen where they could look at it whenever. That photo showed them so happy and care free. Before having a baby had taken over their lives. Before they had fallen apart. The truth was that when she was with Tina she felt like she was home, safe, warm and very loved. Those feeling were still there. She knew that now. Why couldn't she had worked that out before she had jumped into bed with Candace. She turned and saw that Tina was stood looking at her. Tina looked at the photograph and smiled.

"Happier times, a lot happier!" Tina said softly. Bette looked at her and really took the woman she had spent the last seven years with. Looked at her now shoulder length blonde hair, her face, her body, Bette really took her in.

"Yeh Ti. I remember that night. It was so much fun!"

"It was a good laugh!" Tina admitted. "I love remembering the fun parts of our relationship!"

"WE had a lot of fun Ti." Tina stood lost in thought like she was thinking back to how their relationship used to be. She lent herself back against the kitchen counter and this made her stomach look a little big, when she realised she moved. Bette watched her loving the fact that Tina was back in their kitchen.

"What is it Ti?" Bette asked slowly

"Erm I don't know!" Tina said. "God this is so fucked up!" She ran her finger through her hair. "We need to talk, we need to work out what is best for us. What we erm both want!" Tina managed. She knew she had to take control of the situation.

"Okay, yes. We can do that!" Bette said positively. Why don't you go and sit down on the sofa and I'll bring you some tea?" Bette suggest.

"Yeh okay, that would be nice!" Tina went into the living room and sat herself down on the sofa, which looked out onto the front year. This had been her home for seven years and it still felt like home. But at the same time she felt like she didn't belong here. It was like it had been when she had first started dating Bette. Bette bought her a cup of tea and sat herself on the opposite sofa to Tina. She looked at Tina and she knew from the look in her eyes that she was going to have to answer some very difficult questions about what had happened to them. But Bette also she they had to do this to try and get their relationship back on track.

"Are you still sleeping with her?" Tina asked, it hadn't been the first question she had wanted to ask but it was the one that her brain and heart wanted Bette to answer.

"No!" Bette said at once, holding her cup of tea. "After you walked out that night I called her and told her that I never wanted to see her again and that because of what we had done I'd lost the love of my life." Bette looked down at her hands. They were shaking slightly so she decided to put the cup onto the coffee table

"Have you had any contact since then?" Tina asked scared of the answer. Tina then lent forward and also put her cup down onto the coffee table, she didn't want to drop it. When she looked up she found Bette's eyes looking at her. Bette knew that had to be completely honest with Tina now,

"Yes!"

"What?" Tina said, shocked.

"She, err emailed me a photo she had taken when I was asleep after that first time. She claimed she missed me. I deleted it I never answered it" Bette said,

"Well at least you are being completely honest!" Tina said believing what Bette was saying.

"Well it's about fucking time I was!" Bette admitted. "I have to do this Ti. I know that. Too get you back I have to tell you the truth so that we can rebuilt the trust in this relationship every day I wake up without you and that fucking hurts!" Bette said slowly. "I dream about you and when I reach out in the night you're not there and that kills me. I get so scared!"

"I'm scared too Bette. You have destroyed everything that meant anything to me. You've broken my heart into a thousand pieces. You've made me feel so small in front of our friends. But for some reason I can't walk away from you!" Tina admitted

"I don't want you to walk away Ti. I couldn't live if you did. I want you here with me. Please say you want us to work!"

"I hope you are just saying this because of the baby!" Tina said as her hand rested on her stomach. Protecting their child.

"Oh God, Ti. No I'd never just say this because of our baby. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm so in love you it scared me shitless sometimes!" Bette stopped. "Okay most of the time!"

"I love you too Bette. But we've got such a long and painful road to go down. I'm not sure we're going to make it." Tina said slowly

"I want us to go down that road, together so that we do make it!" Bette said moving to sit next to Tina. She took Tina's hands. Tina didn't tense up like she had done the day before. She just let Bette lightly take her fingers into her hand. Tina looked down and saw that Bette was still wearing her commitment ring. She slowly ran her fingers along it, trying to remember where hers was. The last thing she remembered was throwing it at Bette after they had had dysfunctional break up sex in the middle of their large bed.

"If we are going to do this. We do it one step at a time. We don't rush. I can't rush this. We have to rebuild everything we worked so hard to have in the first place. We need to grow and I can't be the little bloody housewife. I know that now."

"I don't expect that of you Ti." Bette said looking into Tina's hazel eyes.

"I want to find a job. I need some independence outside of our relationship so that I can grow within it." Tina said, not really knowing where all these wise words were coming from.

"When did you get so wise?" Bette laughed. Tina couldn't help but smile.

"They day I saw you touch another woman's hand and realised that there was more going on than meet the eye!" Tina admitted,

"I'm sorry Ti!"

"I know!" Tina whispered,. "I'm sorry I closed off from you. We both have to work at his this otherwise we will fail again!" Tina said.

"I know, we can do this right?" Tina was still playing with Bette ring when Bette asked the question.

"Yes we can. Only by taking things a day at a time!"

"Sounds good!" Bette gave her the famous Porter smile and Tina couldn't help but smile back. "Are you still living with Alice?"

"Yeh, I feel like I'm being punished for something that I didn't do!" Tina voice had gone completely serious again. Thinking about the fact that she was currently sharing Alice's one bed apartment. Sleeping on the sofa, well barely sleeping on the sofa as she was finding it hard to sleep at night. Ever since she had left. She missed Bette at her side.

"You can move back in here!" Bette said without thinking. She just wanted Tina back in her life.

"Bette!" Tina said rolling her eyes, in that way that Bette had always found so cute.

"Not like that Ti." Bette said knowing that it had come out slightly wrong and Tina had taken in as in back in her bed. "You can have the guest room or I can. We can at least start from there. It will get you off Alice's couch and it is cheaper for you to stay here than getting your own apartment or staying in a hotel." Tina could see that it made sense.

"I think you're right!" Tina said and Bette let out the breath she had been holding in, without realising that she had been holding it it. "I'll take the guest room. But we start slow. We are rushing anything. I can't cope with that."

"That is so fine with me Ti." Bette watched as Tina rested her head against the back of the sofa. Her eyes closing, she was over tired and it had been a long morning for them. Bette couldn't help her heart when it swelled with love as she watched Tina start to fall asleep on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

There was a load knock on the door. It was almost like a bang. Tina startled awake. Realising she had fallen to sleep on Bette's sofa. Her eyes shot to the door as the knocking continued. She'd been dreaming about Bette. It was a shock to wake up to the load banging. Tina got up, placing her hand on to her stomach in a protective move. She slowly went and answered the door, more out of habit. She swung the door open. She looked into the face of the woman she wanted to slap so hard. Candace stood there looking completely shocked that Tina had opened the door. Tina couldn't take her eyes of the woman who had ripped her heart out. Tina didn't know what to say to her. But she suddenly felt sick as images of this woman and Bette filled her head. Images that she could not couple with. She heard footsteps on the hardwood floor behind her. Then she could smell Bette's fresh smell. She didn't turn to her, her eyes were currently locked on Candace. Bette looked at both of them. The shock on Candace's face and Tina had gone very white and Bette could tell that she was angry,

"Ti!" Tina turned but before she could say anything she knew that she was going to vomit. She could feel it. She rushed past Bette towards the bathroom. Bette watched in amazement, before looking at Candace who stood on the doorstep in clothes that made her look slightly homeless.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bette bit out. Hating herself as well as the woman on the doorstep.

"I had to see you Bette!" Candace said stepping forward. Bette stepped back not wanting this woman near her.

"No, it is over. Stop this. Stop calling me, leave me alone Please!" Bette was only just containing her anger. She wanted to go to Tina, knowing that Tina needed her but she needed to get rid of Candace at once.

"But Bette…" Bette cut her off by holding her hand up to stop the other woman speaking.

"NO!" Bette yelled. "That woman in there," Bette said pointing towards the back of the house. "Is the woman I love. You and I nearly destroyed her and our relationship and I've now got to work my ass off to get her back. I don't care about you or you fucking feelings. I feel nothing to you. It's over!"

"I can't take that Bette. I have strong feelings for you!" Candace responded.

"No you don't. you are feeling lust. You have to let go. Tina is the love of my life." Bette said with such conviction.

"Yet you let me coming into your life." Candace said, her voice had gone bitter, because she could see she that Bette was letting go.

"That was a mistake!" Bette admitted. "A moment of weakness. I should have had more will power. God I've managed to make the one person I love most in the world not to trust me. I'm really turning into my father." Bette said. Her voice small. She couldn't believe that she had done this.

"Bette please you have to listen to me!" Candace begged.

"What?" What are you going to say?" Bette said looking at her. She couldn't believe that she had risked her relationship with Tina for this woman. Tina was a million times better than this.

"I need you!"

"NO!" Bette yelled again. "I can't hear this. Please just go! Leave me alone." With that Bette closed the front door, locking the deadbolt to make sure that Candace couldn't open it. She turned and made her way towards the bathroom. She could hear Candace banging on the door demanding that she opened it, but she just kept walking, knowing she had to see Tina. The bathroom door was open. Tina was on her knees in front of the toilet. Sweat dripping down her face. Her hair plastered to her forehead. Tina moved and pushed her hair out of her face. The room smelt of vomit. Bette's heart broke.

"Hey Ti, I thought morning sickness didn't last this long?" Bette asked.

"It's no morning sickness." Tina bit out. She stood needing to feel cold water on her face. Her words sunk into Bette's mind. It was like a knife to her heart. She had made this happen.

"I will get you some water!" Bette said.

"That would be good thanks!" Tina said as she flushed the toilet. She did not feel very steady on her feet. But she made herself walk back into the living room. Bette gave her a bottle of water which was still very cold from the fridge and she drank from it.

"Feeling any better?" Bette asked as Tina sat herself onto the sofa. Bette sat over the way from her, knowing not to get too close unless Tina wanted her too.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry about that!"

"It's okay Ti. What happened?" Bette asked wanting to know how this woman was feeling.

"When I saw…" Tina stopped, she looked down at her hands. Bette could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was so scared right now. "…erm…errr…when I saw her. Images of the two of you together flashed through my mind." Tears filled Tina's eyes. "It was like seeing the two of you together." Tina's voice was failing her now. The tears had escaped her eyes and were rolling down her checks. Bette found herself fighting tears, seeing the utter defecation that she had caused.

"Ti you can't do this to yourself." Tina looked at Bette and suddenly realised that she needed some space, she needed to walk away for a little while.

"I'm…err…erm….mmm. going to go back to Alice's tonight. I'll move my things back here by the end of the week. But right now…I…erm…need some space."

"Okay Ti." Bette said watching the woman that meant so much to her. "But if you need help please let me know!"

"I will do." Tina said. "But right now I just need a little space."

"I understand that Ti. I really do." Bette watched as Tina got up and went. AS Tina left she noticed that Candace was sat in her car watching the house. She really couldn't deal with her right now. She had enough going on. She watched as Tina got into her car and drove away. Bette stood there watching Tina leave. She watched the car as it turned out of the road and went out of sight. Before she had even noticed it Candace was stood there. Bette didn't say anything to her. She just went back into the house closing the door behind her. Hoping she could close the door on that chapter in her life. The chapter that had ruined her. She really did feel like she'd managed to rip her own heart out. She leant her back against the solid front door. Looking at the house. This house that had just been a house until she had meet Tina. When she had moved Tina in she had watched Tina turn this place into a home. Their home. They had made love in every room and enjoyed every minute of it. They had laughed, cried and danced in this house. Bette knew she was crying now. The tears running freely down her face as she looked at the rooms that had seen so much happiness. Had witnessed their good times as well as their bad. She could still hear the sound of Tina's laughter when they had found out she was pregnant the first time. The joy that that filled this place when they had put their wedding bands on so long ago.

"BETTE!" Candace's voice yelled through the door. "PLEASE TALK TO ME!" The silence in this house was now broken by the one voice she didn't want to her. "I NEED YOU, PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

"FUCK OFF!" was all that Bette could say. It was said with the coldness of someone who really didn't care about the other person at all. She just needed this one to leave her alone. She knew she had so much work to do to win Tina back.

"FINE," Candace yelled. "I WILL BE BACK!" she said, and from her voice Bette knew she meant it. Bette heard her leave. Just to check Bette looked out of the large window and saw Candace drive off into the dark night in the same direction that Tina had gone in moments before. Bette walked through the house which was now in total silence. She took a photo album down off the shelve and made her way to the pool said. She kicked off her flip flops and sat herself onto the edge of the pool and put her feet into the cold water. She opened the album, she looked down at the first photo, it was of her and her mother, taken when she was about two. Bette suddenly felt that she needed her mother. For the first time in years.

"Why?" Bette whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Why did I do it mom? Why did I mess it up? I'm just like dad. He did it with Kit's mother and you!" Bette was crying hard now. "God Mom, I really hurt her. It's true,. You don't know what you've got till

it's gone. That's so true with Ti. It took me watching her being sick tonight mom. I made that happen." It had been so hard for Bette to see Tina knelt there after vomiting and realising that she had caused it. It was her fault that Tina had been sick and it hurt her so much. Bette pushed her long dark hair out of her face and turned the page. It was a photo of her and Tina when they had first got together. It broke Bette's heart seeing how happy they were. The happiness that she had taken away for a few selfish hours with another woman. Tina looked so happy in that photo wrapped in Bette's arms. Bette stood behind Tina, with her arms around Tina's thin waist. Both of them laughing. They had barely started going out when that photo had been taken. Tina looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Even if her family had disowned her because she'd come out. Tina had given up so much for Bette. Bette stood and put the album onto the side. She walked into the bedroom she had shared with Tina for seven years. She went over to Tina's nightstand and saw the ring resting on it. Tina's ring. The ring which matched the one she had on her ring finger. The ring that Tina had thrown at her that night. The night they had broken up in this very room. Bette looked around the room the pain in her heart hurting more than ever.

"TTTTTTIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as her legs gave in and her knees hit the wooden floor. Her body shaking as she sobbed. The pain, guilt and regret all coming to the surface. Her sobs load. She had done this. She couldn't blame Tina she was the one who had given into Candace. Not her. She rocked as she cried letting it all out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Tina pulled her car into the drive of her and Bette's house the following morning. All her boxes and cases in the trunk. She pulled in, behind Bette's Saab. She looked at the house. Their house. They had so much to do. But in her heart she knew it was worth the effort. She loved Bette more than she could ever say. They just had to get back on the right track. Tina rested a protective hand onto her stomach and smiled. She had started to feel the baby move. It was like butterflies at the moment but she so wanted to share the news with Bette or even yell it from the roof tops that this time everything was going so much better. She turned her head when she felt like someone was looking at her and saw Bette walking towards the car. In Levi's and a white tank top. Tina got out of the car. And walked around it.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey!" Bette replied. "Alice called. She said you were on your way. She also told me not to let you eat too many more snacks as you've eaten quite a few today!" Bette said totally confused by Alice's comments.

"I've not told them!" Tina admitted.

"What?" Bette looked at Tina in complete shock. Tina would have wanted to share such great happy news. Last time Alice had been there for the test and had known before Bette.

"Well. You were so pissed last time when you were, what was it 'the second to last to know' that I I thought I would only tell you!" Tina bit out. Sudden bitterness lacing her voice without warning. She hadn't meant it to sound so harsh!

"But you are showing. Surely they can see that!" Bette said opening the trunk of Tina's car.

"They think I'm eating my pain!" Tina smiled. "They have made comments that I'm fat. But that's fine. I wasn't ready to share the joy with everyone when I felt like shit because…because…of…what happened!" Tina said suddenly looking at the floor.

"Yeh!" Bette went back to taking the things out of the car. "Is this everything?"

"Yes, I didn't take much when I left." Tina admitted.

"I know. I've moved some of your books and things into the guest room!" Bette said carrying some of Tina's things.

"Thank you!" Tina replied "I can pull that suitcase if you'll bring the boxes in. Alice put everything into the car. I shouldn't be lifting anything heavy!"

"Sure Ti." Bette would do anything for her. But she knew that she had go with what Tina wanted right now. She didn't want to risk losing her again so she was going to do this right. Bette followed Tina into the guest bedroom of the house. Bette put the boxes onto the bed. She made the trip another three or four times before everything was in the room. She took Tina's keys to lock the car. Once she had done that she got a bottle of water for Tina and went back into the room and found Tina unpacking her bags.

"I've got this for you!" She said, putting the bottle onto the night stand.

"Thank you!" Tina said, as she put her clothes into the draws. Then she noticed the photograph that Bette Bette had put next to the mirror. She walked over and looked at it. The photo had been taken two years ago. It showed her and Bette sat on the beach. It had been Shane's birthday and they'd all gone down there to celebrate. the couple in the photo were madly in love and oh so happy. Bette sat behind Tina with her arms locked around Tina, both of them smiling. Tina saw the happy they had been before the baby talk, before the loss of their son. She picked up the photo smiling. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, the jokes the laughter and jokes. Shane dragging Alice into the water. She couldn't help it she felt the tears run down her face. She couldn't help the sob broke out. Her body shaking slightly.

"Ti." Bette said as she made her way to Tina's side. She looked at her photo.

"We were so good!" Tina whispered. "When I had a job and I was happy. We were so good together. God you fucked up, but so did I!" Tina admitted. Bette looked at her. She could still see so much pain in the hazel eyes she loved so much.

"No you didn't babe." Bette said, wanting to hug her so close. "You were depressed. We'd lost our son!"

"I fucking pushed you into the arms of another woman." Tina turned and faced Bette. The tears now falling down her face.

"No Ti. You didn't. I lost control and I did that on my own., when we should have been talking and working everything out!"

"I'm sorry!" Tina sat herself onto the bed. 'BLEEP, BLEEP!' Tina's phone bleeped at them. She picked it up and saw it was her reminder 'ultrasound scan 13.20.'. "Oh Shit!" Tina cursed.

"What is it?"

"I'm due at the hospital in an hour."

"What for Ti?" Bette asked slightly confused.

"I have an ultrasound can today. I'm going to find out what gender I'm having."

"Oh my God Ti. That's brilliant." Bette said sitting down beside Tina.

"I totally forgot about it with everything that's been going on!" Tina admitted.

"Is there any erm chance?..." Bette drifted off. Not wanting to push Tina too hard. But at the same time wanting to see their child.

"I would like you to come with me Bette." Tina said slowly, looking at Bette. "This is not just my child. This is our child. And I want to start sharing things with you. You've got to be a part of our babies life no matter what happens." Bette gave her the famous Porter smile. Tina felt her heart melt a little. She had always loved that smile. It was so hot.

Tina lay back on the bed. Her rounded stomach exposed. Her t-shirt pushed up. Her jeans pushed low so that her whole stomach was exposed. She hadn't said much to Bette since leaving the house and now she was just feeling very self-conscious about Bette seeing her pregnant stomach. She hadn't let anyone see it yet. She didn't really want anyone to see it right now. Bette sat beside her facing the monitor but not touching her. Tina hadn't given her permission too. Tina's body language also said that she didn't want her to touch her right now. Dr Wilson entered the room and smiled when she saw that Bette was with Tina. Tina returned the smile. However it didn't reach her eyes. She was so scared that something was wrong.

"Ready!" Dr Wilson asked.

"Yes." Tina whispered slightly breathless. Bette nodded. She was finding things this so hard. Seeing Tina's stomach, which is found so very beautiful. She'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She really wanted to reach out and touch it but knew that she couldn't right now as Tina wouldn't let her.

"Right, this will be cold when it hit's your skin Tina!" Dr Wilson said as Tina clenched her fists. She was so scared that something was going to be wrong. She couldn't cope with that.

"Okay!" Tina said as Dr Wilson put the jelly onto her stomach. Tina's hands unclenched. She looked over at the monitor. She felt the probe on her stomach and suddenly the image of their baby came onto the screen.

"Wow," Bette said with such wonder in her voice., Tina couldn't say anything she was spellbound by the image of their babe. "Is that our baby?" Bette asked,

"Yes." Dr Wilson said, "Everything is looking good. Would you like to know the gender?" Dr Wilson asked.

"Yes!" Tina whispered not taking her eyes of the black and white image of their child. She couldn't believe that she could see the baby. That wonderful, amazing little person who was growing safely inside her. Tina looked over at Bette. Her face showing wonder, excitement and fear. Tina looked back at the screen. Smiling at the baby,

"Well. From what I can tell Tina. You're having a little girl." Dr Wilson smiled. "She is currently sucking her fingers. She is very well formed for the four months. Yep Tina everything looks good." Tina looked at Bette who turned to her and smiled. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "As long as you carry on eating healthy and getting plenty of exercise she should be completely healthy."

"Thank you!" Tina smiled. "She's amazing."

"Good God Ti. She's brilliant. Our baby is totally incredible." Bette whispered.

"Would you like copies of the scan." Dr Wilson asked.

"Three please Doc!" Tina said while she removed the gel from her stomach

"Three?" Bette said a little confused.

"Yes, one for you, me and I'm betting that Kit will want a copy!" Tina said pulling her top down and swinging her legs off the bed.

But you haven't told any of them yet!"

"They are meeting us a at the Planet, once we are done here." Tina admitted. "I thought it was time that we told them. The fat jokes are starting to piss me off."

"Okay!" Bette smiled. But she was a little put out that she had been kept out of the loop but she knew that Tina wouldn't have kept from her for long. Tina suddenly reached out. Taking Bette's hands into hers. The little big of progress bought tears to Bette's eyes. She locked her fingers around Tina's and smiled. Dr Wilson printed off the pictures and then passed Tina the scans in individual cards.

"I'll book you another appointment for about two months times!"

"Thank you doc!" Tina broke contact with Bette so she could get off the bed and take her appointment card from Dr Wilson. Bette took the scans from the doctor as Tina sorted her clothes out. Bette opened the top scan and looked at the baby. Her baby daughter. She smiled.

"Bette!" Bette looked up and looked at Tina and for the first time in a months since that horrible night which had left them both so broken Tina kissed her. Just lightly on the lips. Bette wanted so much more but she let Tina pull away knowing it had to be on her terms.

"She's so amazing Ti." Bette admitted.

"I know" Tina said. "She is. I can feel her moving!"

"What?" Bette looked into the her hazel eyes and couldn't believe it.

"At the moment she feels like butterflies in my stomach but I know it is her moving!" Tina said slowly.

"Wow Ti. That brilliant." Bette couldn't help but smile. She wanted hug Tina. Jump up and down and kiss her senseless. For the first time in a month she felt so happy. But she also knew that all those things were out of the question at the moment. Tina smiled.

"Come on we better get going to the Planet before everything thinks we've dropped off the end of the earth.

"What did you tell them?" Bette asked as they walked out of the exam room with their new appointment now booked and headed towards the car.

"Nothing, just that we wanted to talk to everyone!"

"Okay!" Bette said suddenly nervous about being around the whole gang. It had been a month since she had been in with the inner circle as they had mostly taken Tina's side. She just wanted this to go well.

Tina couldn't help but smile as she and Bette walked into the Planet. Today had been a good day, their baby was healthy as was she and everything was going to be okay. She hoped. She spotted the girls at their usual table. Dana and Tanya looked like they were having a deep conversation, Tina guessed it was about their wedding. Shane was watching them as Jenny spoke to her. It was like Shane really didn't care what Jenny was saying.. Kit was drinking coffee and watching the people around her newly bought coffee shop, she was still getting used to the place being hers. Alice was sitting on her laptop, while talking into her cell phone. As Bette and Tina approached the table everyone went quite. It was that silence that makes you think that you have done something wrong, Kit broke the silence by getting up and going over to Bette.

"Hey baby sis!" Kit said taking Bette in for a hug and then doing the same for Tina. "How are you today? She had been so worried about Bette lately.

"I'm not too bad thank you Kit!" Bette answered while she got a chair for Tina. Tina grinned at her kindness. Remembering it was these little things that had made her love her so much. Bette put Tina's chair next to Shane and her own next to Tina and Kit. Both of them as far from Tanya as they could get. Once Alice had finally got off the phone and the drinks had been bought over to the table. Everyone was eyeing up the couple.

"What is this all about TK?" Alice asked. "Because seriously you haven't give me a clue and it's been eating away at me."

"That's because you have a big mouth!" Tina smiled. "So if I told you my news you would have told all of West Hollywood and most of the world via your ourchat website!" Everyone laughed, mainly at how right Tina was.

"Come on just spill it!" Alice said, once everyone had stopped laughing. Tina reached into her purse, opened the card which had one of the photos of their daughter in. she smiled as she looked it.

"I know you all think I'm fat. And that I've been eating my pain to get over Bette." Tina said slowly.

"Well, you have gained weight!" Tanya said, it was like it had just slipped out. Everyone just looked at her. The look on Bette's face was like she was going to kill her if she thought she could get away with it.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Alice said giving Tanya a rather evil look. "Go ok TK!"

"Well there is a reason I've put on that weight." With that Tina slowly lay the image of their daughter onto the table. Everyone around the table gasped. Before congratulations rang out around the table. Well apart from Tanya who couldn't believe that Tina wasn't fat like she thought she had been.

"I take it, it's yours and Bette's!" Shane asked, so wanting the answer to be yes.

"Yes Shane." Bette smiled. "Our daughter is mine and Tina's." Bette said with such pride

"Oh baby girl!" Kit hugged Bette and then Tina. "I'm so pleased for you both." When Kit hugged Bette she whispered "She loves you baby girl. She's a been a complete fucking ass but she loves you so much!"

"I know!" Tina smiled, hugging her back, before giving the photo to Kit. "This is for you Kit!" Bette smiled when she saw the look of complete joy in her sisters face.

"Thank you baby girls. You didn't have too!"

"I wanted too!" Tina said at once. "It felt right that you should have one." Tina suddenly needed the toilet. She got up and turned as she did she came face to face with Candace. Tina's hands gripped the chair. She looked at her. She wanted to throw the chair at her but knew she couldn't. everyone at the table stood up and Bette went to Tina. When she put her hand onto Tina's shoulder Tina just shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" Bette asked. Her voice laced with bitterness. She couldn't believe the cheek of this woman.,

"You!" Candace said grinning. She really thought that she could win Bette back.

"It is not going to happen!" Bette said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "I've already told you that!"

"Yeh, Yeh. That _she_." Candace pointed at Tina. "Is the love of your life! Blah blah blah!" suddenly Shane got angry.

"Why can't you just fuck off!" Shane said moving forward. "Bette messed up, she's told you it is over. Now I think you should leave."

"You can't make me!" Candace sounded like a serious spoilt child who hadn't got her way.

"Oh we will." Kit said stepping forward. "My baby sis fucked up big time, but you know what, she knows that she loves Tina and the child that they are having and I know that my baby sis is going to be a great mother, and she is going to start respecting and loving Tina like she should. You, girl, were nothing but someone she lost her control too, I suggest you get over yourself and the 'thing' you had with my baby sis and move on. She's with someone else, the person she is supposed to be with. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave my business, and if you ever show your face here again trust me it will be the last time." Candace looked scared by Kit's words and started to back out of the Planet.

"Thank you Kit!" Bette said thankful that her sister had managed to get Candace to leave.

"It is okay. But do one good thing girl. Start working hard on your relationship with Tina. Because some people don't even get what you've got. Start respecting yourself and your woman!" Bette looked at Kit and knew that her sister was making perfect sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kit's words were ringing in Bette's ears as she pulled the Saab into the drive behind Tina's. beside her Tina had fallen asleep. She looked so cute, Bette couldn't take her eyes off her. The peaceful look on her face. She looked relaxed for the first time in a month. As Bette looked at Tina she couldn't understand why she had made such a mistake by cheating. Kit was right. She had to get her butt in gear and makes things better with this woman. Her heart still swelled with love. Bette shut of the engine and Tina woke slowly.

"I'm sorry!" Tina said softly.

"Hey, no need to be sorry Ti." Bette said moving so she could look at her fully. "I read last time that pregnant woman sleep more."

"I think it's just all the excitement of the last few days!" Tina said getting out of the car. She gripped her purse and followed Tina into the house. Bette watched as Tina went to the fridge and gripped a bottle of water and drank nearly half of it in one go.

"Are you okay Ti?" Bette asked a little concerned that Tina was drinking that quickly.

"I don't know." She said slowly. "Bette, I'm just finding this so hard." Tina said leaning against the counter. In the kitchen. "Seeing Candace has just thrown me." Bette walked towards her. Tina didn't move she just stood there and watched Bette walk towards her. "She won't let go and I'm scared!"

"What off?" Bette said, now standing near her but not in her personal space. There were both stood in the same spots they had been on when Tina had told her she was pregnant the first time. That had been such a happy event.

"That you will go back to her." Tina said in a small voice. Bette could see that she was so scared. It was there in her eyes.

"I don't want her." Bette said, her voice low. "Why would I? I have the best right in front of me. I'm starting to believe that saying. 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone.' Because my God Ti when you left me here on the night of the opening I felt empty inside. It was like I'd lost my heart. I know that this is mainly my fault. I was the one who fucked up so badly." Bette said looking deep into Tina's hazel eyes.

"You are taking on what Kit said aren't you?" Tina smiled.

"You heard that hey?" Bette said smiling. She felt lucky to have Kit in her life.

"Yes." Tina said. "She's right. But we both have to work on this!" Tina placed her hand onto her stomach, rubbing it gently as she could feel the slight movement.

"As long as we do this together we can make it." Bette said, watching Tina rub her stomach.

"I hope so." Tina said, wanting to change the subject. She looked at Bette. "Are you going to Dana and Tanya's night out tomorrow?" Bette understood Tina's need to change the subject.

"Yes," Bette nodded leaning back against the other kitchen counter. "Who can resist a Chinese meal with that mad bitch!" That made Tina giggle and Bette's hear pounded faster in her chest. She loved that sound. It was the greatest sound in the world.

"Well I'll be going. So we may as well….erm…go…together. we could count it as our first date." Tina said still giggling slightly. Bette loved the words that she had just heard coming from Tina.

"Yeh. I'd like that!" Bette smiled.

"Right I'm going to head to bed. I'm so tired." Tina said yawning now.

"Okay Ti!" Bette stepped back to give Tina the room to move. Tina stepped forward and gave Bette a hug. It was the closest they had been. Bette breathed in the smell of Tina's hair loving the smell. Enjoying the hug.

"Good night Bette!" Tina said pulling away and looking at Bette.

"Night Ti." Bette watched Tina walk towards the guest room and smiled as she watched her go. A hug and a kiss, in one day. She loved that. Progress. Bette grinned and then made her way towards her own room.

The following evening Tina came out of the guest bedroom. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a lovely flowing white shirt which showed her bump off. Now she didn't have to hide it any more she had decided she was going to show the world that she was finally expecting the baby that she had always wanted. She hadn't seen Bette since this morning when she had gone into work. She went into the bathroom and did her make up as the door to Bette's room across the hall opened. Tina's breath caught in her throat when she sat Bette's reflection in their bathroom mirror. Bette was wearing her white suite with a man's black tailored shirt with a white tie loosely tired around her neck. It showed her curvy figure off well and she looked stunning. Tina turned so that she could look at her woman. As she still felt that Bette was hers.

"Wow, what more could I want?" Tina whispered.

"What Ti?" Bette asked, looking totally puzzled at what Tina had just said.

"I said it to Jenny!" Tina said her hand resting on her stomach as she leant against the sink. "When we were all sharing our coming out stories at the Dinah Shore Weekend."

"Why did you say that to Jenny?" Bette asked as she leant herself against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"We were talking about us meeting and Jenny made some comment about you being my first girlfriend and I found myself saying that you were my first, last and forever." Tina smiled at the words still feeling those strong feelings for the woman in front of her. "She then asked if if was a curious about sleeping with another woman. I said that sometimes it crossed my mind that I was go to my grave and that you would have been the only woman I would have slept with. But then I look at you and I think what more could I want." Tina said honestly. Remembering the conversation that had taken place that night. She hadn't taken her eyes of Bette's as she had spoken. Bette's eyes showed her shock and surprise that had said what she had said. Even after losing their baby and their problems starting.

"That's really touching Ti." Bette admitted.

"I meant it," Tina said. "Well I still mean it. You looking stunning tonight by the way!" She added smiling.

"So do you Ti. I love your bump…" Bette stopped herself before she reached out and touched it. All Tina did was stand there and smile,

"Thanks!" Tina said knowing now that she was blushing

"Right let's get this over with." Bette said taking a deep breath.

"Bette, it's dinner with our friends!" Tina laughed as she clipped her hair up and the followed Bette towards the front door.

"No Ti. This is dinner with our friends and Dana's freak of a girlfriend." Tina couldn't help but laugh.

"Freak is a good word for her." Tina laughed as she closed the front door behind herself.

Tina and Bette were the last two people to arrive to the restaurant. They were still smiling. They had had a conversation about nothing whatsoever in the car. Which had relaxed them both. Shane couldn't help but smile when she saw the couple smiling. They weren't touching like they had done in the past but they were laughing about something. They suddenly looked so happy.

"Hey guys!" Tina said. Everyone hugged and said hello to them.

"Do we have a table yet?" Bette asked, not wanting to talk to Tanya at all.

"Yeh we are just waiting for them to clear it for us!" Dana said.

"Okay." Bette wanted to slop her arm around Tina's waist. To pull her close. But she knew that wasn't an option. She was leaving it for Tina to make the first in that direction. She was watching Tina at the moment as she spoke to Alice. Bette couldn't help it her eyes started roaming around Tina's body. She felt the lust that she had always had when it came to Tina. Plus that feeling over overwhelming love. Shane noticed her watching.

"How are you two getting on Bette?" She asked. Bette looked at Shane

"I don't know if I'm honest with you Shane." Bette said looking at her friend. "She's so scared and I'm terrified." Bette admitted.

"What is she scared off?" Shane asked. Looking at Bette who was now looking back at Tina.

"Me running off with Candace! Her turning up at the Planet has made her afraid that I'm going to run off." Bette admitted.

"You're not right?" Shane asked. Her voice full of concern.

"Shane!" Bette frowned looking at Shane. "No. I want Tina. She's all I've ever wanted. I've got a lot of making up to do and I'm ready to do that. She's so happy tonight. She's even been making jokes. Like the Tina I first meet." Bette said smiling.

"That's good, right?" Shane said looking at Tina who was laughing.

"Yeh, very good!" Before they could carry on. Tanya's voice rang out.

"Okay Girls. Our table is so ready!"

"Oh dear God help me!" Bette muttered under her breath. Tina heard her, and started laughing.

"Hey, sit with me!" Tina said.

"Yeh, why not?" Bette smiled as they all followed Tanya to a large table at the back of the restaurant. Tina sat next to Shane and Bette. As everyone else takes their seats.

"Hey ladies what can I get y'all to drink?" The waiter asked.

"We'd like two bottle of red wine," Tanya said without letting one choose. Everyone just looked at her shocked that she was just taking over their chooses.

"Please may I have some water!" Tina asked,.

"Oh come on Tina. The wine in this place is amazing." Tanya said. Bette's draw dropped.

"I can't have any!" Tina said slowly. Bette watched not wanting to get involved.

"Why is that?" Tanya asked looking around at the puzzled faces around the table, no one could believe Tanya had said it. Dana looked overly embarrassed and Shane looked like she wanted to slap the woman.

"Because I'm fucking pregnant!" Tina's face had gone red. It was then that Bette touched her hand, it was the natural thing to do.

"Ti, it's okay!" Tina looked at Bette. Then down at their hands. She took Bette's hand and gently rubbed it.

"I know!" Bette looked up at the waiter. As Tina spoke.

"Can we both have water please!" If Tina wasn't drinking neither would she. She was going to make a stand against Tanya. "and forget the wine. Let everyone order whatever they would like to drink." Bette said, still feeling Tina slowly running her soft fingers over her hand.

"Cheers Bette!" Shane said. She hated wine. "I'll have a beer please." Tanya looked completely unimpressed that Bette had stepped in.

"A glass of white wine for me please!" Alice said,

"And two glasses of red wine!" Tanya said. Giving Bette such a dirty look. But Bette wasn't paying any attention to the woman. She was more engrossed with the fact that Tina had turned her hand over and had locked her fingers around Bette's hand. Tina was looking at the food menu.

"You two look a little happier?" Alice said.

"Thank you Al!" Bette smiled. "We are going to take things slowly. We're working at it!"

"That's brilliant guys!" Shane smiled.

"What would you know Shane!" Tanya mouth across the table "You don't even do relationships," Shane turned to look at the one person in the world that was starting to totally piss her off.

"Well Tanya!" Shane said, with bitterness in her voice. "I've known Bette and Tina for a very long time. I know and anyone who has known them for a long time knows that they belong together."

"She is a lying, cheating Ho. Once a cheat always a cheat." Tanya said. For once it was Tina who got mad. She was fed up of the comments that this woman kept making.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Tina bit out. Tears coming into her eyes. "Do you have any idea what we've been through. NO. I love Bette. I'm finding it very hard to forgive and forget right now. I'm willing to stand and fight for my seven year relationship. You've known us for five minutes. You've walked into Dana's life and to be honest I hope she kicks your sorry ass back out of it. All you do is gossip and spread the hate. Bette messed up. Okay she completely and utterly fucked up. She knows that. I know that. What I also know that I love her. She's got the most wonderful mind, body, heart and soul. Which is more than can be said for you. I'm going to sit here and let you say these things. I'm going home!" Tina stood. She turned to Dana. "Sorry Dana but you girlfriend is a fucking nutcase." With that Tina left. Bette stood.

"Oh you are going too!" Tanya said like Tina's words hadn't had an effect!

"Yes because for once I'm doing the right thing and I'm going after Ti."

"It is her hormones." Tanya said. Bette looked at her giving her the famous Porter glare.

"No Tanya, it is you!" Bette said before walking out. Leaving the whole table in shock. Bette spotted Tina leaning against a wall outside the restaurant she was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Bette. I've ruined our first date!" Tina said.

"Don't worry about it," Bette smiled at her. "You've got a great mind, body, heart and soul as well Ti." Tina turned to Bette who was now standing beside her before Bette could do anything Tina's arms were around her neck. Pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Bette was shocked by it. But Tina took control of it. Her fingers in Bette's curly hair. Bette put her arms around Tina's waist. Tina stepped closer. Pushing her tongue into Bette's mouth, making Bette groan. Tina the pulled away but didn't break the link of her hands around Bette's neck.

"I mean it Bette. I love you!" Tina whispered.

" I love you too Ti." Bette said smiling into the face of the woman she loved so much.

"Let's go home." Tina whispered.

"Ti?"

"I need you to just hold me Bette!" Tina said, looking into Bette's eyes. "I'm not ready for sex but I need to curl up with you!" Bette smiled Tina had used those words a lot in their relationship.

"That Ti. I can do!" Bette said as she gave the ticket to the guy. Who went off to get her car. As Bette hugged Tina to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tina opened her eyes slowly, feeling a warm arm around her midsection, with a portative hand resting on her every growing stomach. Tina looked down and couldn't help the smile which spread across her face. It was the mocha hand she knew so well holding her stomach., Bette had done what Tina had asked of her and had held her through the night. They had come back home after the dinner and had something to eat. They had both gone off to get ready for bed, when Tina had been ready she had gone into Bette's room wanting a hug. She just needed to feel Bette close. They had ended up falling asleep together in their bed. Tina suddenly wanted to laugh and jump for joy. It felt great to wake up in her babies arms again, even better to have Bette's loving hand on her stomach like she was trying to protect her. Tina suddenly realised why she had woken up when hear stomach rumbled. Her and Boo wanted something to eat. Tina very carefully slipped out of out the bed. She didn't want to wake Bette. She looked at the time. 03:24. She hoped there was food in that she wanted. She wanted a banana and chocolate spread sandwich. She didn't even know where that thought had come from but it was what she suddenly wanted. She went into the kitchen and found everything she needed.

"Ti!" She heard Bette's sleepy voice from the bedroom. She smiled. Bette always sounded like a child when she had just woken up.

"Kitchen Bette!" Tina said as she chopped the banana's and started to sort the bread out. Tina looked up as Bette walked in her hair a mess from sleep. Tina couldn't help but smile at her sexy woman. She looked like a child. "My God you are so sexy when you wake up!" Tina said without thinking much about what she was saying. She was rewarded for the comment by a Porter smile.

"Thanks Ti!" Bette said coming into the kitchen and looking at what Tina was doing. "What are you doing? It's half three in the morning."

"I know that Bette!" Tina said smiling. "Boo and I are hungry. Aren't you boo?" Tina said stopping making her sandwich to talk to her stomach. Bette thought that was so cute.

"Is she answering you?" Bette grinned, moving to the counter where Tina was working.

"Yep, she says where is my banana and chocolate sandwich." Bette laughed

"Ti that sounds so nasty!" Bette said making a face.

"I don't get a say in this!" Tina grinned. Putting the sandwich together.

"I suppose not!" Bette laughed. Bette moved and put her arms around Tina's waist. She felt Tina move closer to her. Bette smiled. It felt so good to have Tina in her arms. Tina took a bite of her sandwich

"Treats great!" Tina patted her stomach. "Boo agrees!" She said. With Bette's arms locked around her stomach, their baby choose that moment to give them her first kick. Tina looked down smiling. "Wow!" She whispered. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes!" Bette said her voice full of complete wonder, she couldn't believe that it had happened. "Is that the first time?"

"That's she's kicked. Yes!" Tina said laughing she ran her hands slowly up and down Bette's. "That was magical. She chose to do it now!" Tina smiled.

"It's that sandwich you've just eaten." Bette laughed. "Now come on you two bed."

"Your bed?" Tina asked. Her voice hopeful that she wouldn't have to go to her cold bed alone.

"Our bed." Bette said letting her go and letting Tina follow her to bed.

Bette and Tina walked into the Planet the following morning. Everyone was already there because they were running late after getting up in the night. The gang were all sat in the back eating breakfast. Bette and Tina made their way towards the table holding hands. Tina was glowing. Mainly due to the fact she was expecting but mainly due to the fact that she was feeling so much closer to Bette again.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as they approached the table.

"Hey Al," Tina said sitting down beside her as far from Tanya as possible. She really didn't want to talk to her today. She couldn't really cope with her. Bette sat herself beside her

"Ti, what would like you to eat?"

"Erm!" Tina thought for a moment. "Boo and I would like tea and fruit plate please!" Bette smiled.

"Well that sounds a hell of a lot better than the sandwich you had last night." Tina smiled. As Bette went off to go and get her what they wanted to eat.

"Well you two look happier." Alice said. "What the hell happened?"

"She's doing what I asked!" Tina said. Smiling., she couldn't help the silly grin on her face "She's giving me space when I need it and being there when I need her. Plus last night Boo made her present felt!"

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"She kicked for the first last night!" Tina's smile grew when remember Boo kicking her. "Bette was holding me at the time!"

"wow that's awesome!" Shane smiled. "So you two talking more?"

"Yeh but I think we need to talk more about important stuff. Like what happened!" Tina said looking across the planet at Bette who was ordering. She couldn't help but stare at her. Who wouldn't. dressed in a tight pencil skirt and power suit jacket with a peach shirt. Showing off her finger and skin so well. Tina smiled to herself. It was moments like this when she remember what had attacked her to Bette in the first place.

"Ti, you are so drooling!" Alice said, laughing Everyone laughed apart from Tanya how looked jealous. Tina turned back to everyone.

"Sorry guys. Sometimes I just can't help it." Tina admitted smiling.

"Can't help what?" Bette asked as she returned to the table with a tea pot and two cups for her and Tina.

"Tina was drooling over you!" Tanya's voice was totally serious as she spoke. Bette couldn't help it. The great Porter grin spread across her face.

"Really?" Bette asked as she sat herself next to Tina, who looked very casual in a tank top and cut off cargo's. they both showed her pregnant body off to perfection and Bette was enjoying that Tina was proud of her bump.

"I can't help it. You look too good in that suit!" Tina whispered to Bette. Smiling. Bette looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Glad that I can give you a good view." Bette smiled before looking at her watch and letting out a deep breath. "But I've now got to go to work. I'll see you at home later!" She said standing and gathering her purse and notepad bag.

"Yeh, okay. I'll cook!" Tina said. Smiling.

"You don't have too!" Bette said at once.

"I want too!" Tina said, her hand resting against her stomach as Boo moved around.

"Alright then!" Bette leant down without thinking and gently kissed Tina on the lips. Something that she had done for years when saying goodbye on her way to work. It was a habit that she could that they will be able to continue. She was overjoyed when she felt Tina kiss her back. "See you later." Bette smiled.

"Bye!" Tina said, her legs still locked on Bette's.

"Bye guys!" With that Bette waved and left. Shane looked at Tina, smiling.

"So what are you going to do today?" Shane asked her.

"I need to go shopping. None of my clothes are fitting me. Boo is getting bigger by the day."

"I'll come with you!" Alice said. Needing to talk to her friend.

"That would be great Al, better than going on my own!" Tina grinned, before tucking into her breakfast.

Tina stood in the maternity clothes section of a very fashionable shop in West Hollywood. Looking at trousers, she already had a basket full of clothes. Bette had told her to spend as much as she wanted. She was having fun. Alice sat down on one of the chair that the store had to ensure that the pregnant woman could sit and looked at Tina.

"Dana and I are having an affair!" Alice said, it just came out. She had needed to tell someone and Tina was the one person she knew she could trust.

"What the fuck?" Tina said turning to look at her friend. She was completely shocked. It was never the words she expect her friend to come out with.

""Basically the night of _Provocations _I went to her house told her she couldn't marry Tanya and then kissed her. but the other night when we were getting the gift bags ready for tomorrow night we had sex on Dana's living room floor." Alice admitted, hanging her head in shame. She hated the way she was feeling right now. Tina moved and sat next to her friend and rubbed her back.

"Oh Al," Tina said. Seeing the pain her friend was going through. "As much as I dislike Tanya, this is going to break her heart."

"She's with Dana for the money and fame. I want her because well. Oh god Ti. The thing is…" Alice could say it.

"You love her Al?" Tina bought her friend in for a sideways hug.

"Yeh, it's scaring the shit out of me."

"You need to do something about it. I think it would better for her if she got rid of Tanya and then you two start again. Tanya completely pissed me off last night, talking shit about Bette."

" For someone who barely knows you guys she doesn't have judge you both. She is not right for Dana." Alice admitted.

"and you are! Right?" Tina said getting up smiling, she looked some more clothes to give Alice a little bit of space.

"I could be!" Alice said with total conviction. "Don't you think?" Tina turned and looked at her friend smiling at her.

"I think you would be great for Dana!" Tina smiled

"Glad you agree!" Alice laughed. Before getting up and helping Tina chose her clothes it was her way of saying that the subject was closed. The friends laughed and joked through their shopping trip and for the first time in a month. Tina was totally carefree.

Bette could hear the light music filling the house as she came in. it felt like a home again since Tina had come back. She dropped her bags onto the sofa and made her way towards the bedroom where she knew the music was coming from. She walked in and smiled, Tina was sat on the bed with bags of shopping everywhere.

"Hey!" She said. Smiling at Tina who was cutting tags of clothes.

"Hello!" Tina smiled looking up at Bette.

"How was your day?" Bette asked. Sitting onto the bed and kicking her heels off.

"Funny, had fun shopping with Alice."

"Oh God." Bette laughed. "I hope you both stayed away from the sex shop I so know what Alice is like!" Tina laughed.

"We did." She laughed. "So how was work?" Tina asked.

"Okay I guess. Until Helena Peabody come in!"

"Who?" Tina asked as Bette started to get changed into baggy cargo trousers and a tank top.

"Well, Peggy has retired from the Peabody Foundation and her daughter Helena has taken. She came into the CAC today after reading the grant proposal to have a look around. I have now got this horrible feeling that we're not going to get any money."

"She doesn't like the CAC?" Tina asked. Getting up and slowly putting some of the clothes into her closet.

"No Ti. She doesn't like me?" Tina turned in shock. She knew that Bette put on a brave and tough but on the inside Tina knew she was the biggest softly.

"Any reason for that?" She said.

"Not that I can think off." Bette said, as Tina sat down beside Bette on the bed.

"Is it because you are gay?" Tina asked. Looking at her.

"No Ti. She's gay as well!" Bette smiled

"Oh!" Tina said, taking Bette's left hand. She started playing with Bette's wedding ring. Bette hadn't taken it off. However Tina still wasn't wearing hers.

"I think it is because of Peggy." Bette said watching Tina's fingers. "You know Peggy and I are on very well."

"Ahh, that's it Bette. She is jealous of the Porter charm." Bette laughed at theat. Looking at Tina.

"I'm so lucky to have you!" Bette said softly, she leant forward and kissed her soft the lips. Tina smiled.

"I'm glad that you finally see that!" Bette laughed at Tina's cheeky expression.

"So!" Bette said changing the subject. "Are we going tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Tina said. "Dana wants us there. Just because we don't like Tanya doesn't mean we can't support Dana!"

"I love it when you talk sense." Bette grinned. "I love you!" Bette whispered.

"I love you too!" Tina smiled. It was the first time they had said it to each other since that night. Bette looked at Tina and linked their fingers together. Tina looked down at their hands.

"Right what's for dinner?" Bette asked.

"Oh shit!" Tina said, looking at Bette. "I totally forgot I said I'd cook!" Tina looked shocked.

"Take out?" Bette said laughing.

"Yeh sounds good."

"What would you like?"

"Pizza." Tina grinned. Making Bette smile as she reached for the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Bette?" Tina yelled from the bedroom. Bette was in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She came back into the bedroom and smiled at Tina, who was standing in a fitted black dress which showed of her new curves and her baby bump.

"What's the matter?" She asked, walking into the room. As Tina put her hair up into a hair grip so that it was out of her face.

"Do you think I look fat?" Tina looked so insecure in that moment and it almost broke Bette's heart. Bette walked towards her and slipped her arms around her. Her hands resting on Tina's stomach, placing her head onto Tina's shoulder.

"Babe. You looking stunningly beautiful." Bette smiled. "You are not fat!" She said with conviction. "You are giving Boo a nice cosy space to grow in so she can get bigger and she's safe. Plus that dress is…well…erm…" Bette stopped.

"What?" Tina said her voice showed her worry.

"It makes you look so fuckable." Bette whispered into her ear. Tina smiled then. That goofy grin that only Bette ever saw.

"Why thank you Ms Porter." Tina said, suddenly feeling better. "You've always had that power."

"What power would that be?" Bette asked, gently rubbing Tina's stomach.

"That power to make me feel so much better about myself." Tina said softly.

"Well. What else am I good for?" Bette said letting go of Tina and sitting down on the bed. To put her heels on.

"Lots of things." Tina said turning to her. "Fuck, I'm dreading tonight." Bette looked at Tina.

"Why?" Bette asked looking at her Tina, who had a worried look on her face now.

"I don' know." Tina said shaking her head. "Maybe it is just the thought of spending time with Tanya." Bette started laughing.

"She will get over her pettiness. She's just jealous!" Bette said standing. Tina took her in. dressed in a black trouser s with a strappy cream top that flowed and hugged her at the same time. Showing off Bette slim figure.

"Of what?" Tina asked, she was now standing there trying to work out what the hell Tanya could be jealous off.

"You've got me baby!" Bette said jokingly. Tina suddenly looked serious.

"All of you!" Tina whispered softly.

"Yes Ti." Bette said pulling Tina into a hug. "For now and always you've got all of me."

"Good!" Tina said before pulling out of the hug and kissing Bette lightly on the lips. As they kissed a horn blasted through the air.

"Either that's the cap or someone's had an accident." Bette said. Not impressed that the moment had been ruined.

"I'm guessing on the cab. Come one!" Tina took her hand "We better go."

"For Dana." Bette smiled. "I promise not to slap Tanya."

"Please don't. I do not want to have to bail you out of jail _again!_" Tina laughed as she picked up her purse. Bette did the same as they made their way out of the house.

"Oh yeh, like last time was my fault!" Bette smiled, looking the fact that she and Tina were joking around.

"Well, erm. Yes it was!"

"Okay maybe it was. But I had you come to the rescue." Bette said doing her cutest face. Tina smiled.

"Yeh, now I'm getting the feeling I should have left you in there!" Tina laughed. As Bette locked the house and then put a loving arm around Tina's shoulders.

"Nah you would have missed me." Bette whispered as they made their way towards the cab.

The party was in full swing when they arrived at the Planet. They were greeted at the door by Tanya.

"Hello you two. Welcome. Welcome." Bette looked at Tina in shock at how nice Tanya was being. Tina handed Tanya the present that her and Bette had bought her and Dana. "Wow thank you ladies." She said. "Help yourselves to food and drink. Shane and Alice are over there with Dana." She pointed to the gangs usual table. Bette nodded.

"Thank you!" Bette said, putting a protective arm around Tina and then guiding her through the mass of people that were overcrowded the Planet.

"I didn't know Dana had so many friends!" Tina said as they passed the bar.

"I have a feeling hardly any of these people know Dana personally." Bette replied. They reached the table and were given hugs and kisses from the girls before they could sit down. Tina smiled when Bette took her hand. She had just wanted to sit down because Boo had chosen this moment to start moving around. She caressed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Bette asked, concern lacing her voice. Tina felt everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm fine. Boo has just chosen to start doing hip hop dance routes in my stomach." Bette laughed and placed a loving hand onto Tina's stomach she then moved her head so that she could talk to Tina's stomach.

"Hey boo, leave poor Mama Ti alone!" Tina smirked she couldn't help it. It was the first time that Bette had spoken to her stomach and she kind of liked it. She looked up at the gang who looked totally confused.

"You're supposed to talk to the baby." Tina smiled. "Helps them know their family."

"Do you want a drink?" Alice asked changing the subject as quick as possible as she really didn't want to know what Bette and Tina had been saying to their child.

"Ice tea would be lovely." Tina replied. "Bette?"

"Red wine please Al!" Bette said.

"Coming right up! As it's an open bar!" Bette laughed. Only Alice would offer to get them a drink and then tell them that the bar was free.

"Dana?" Tina asked looking at her friend, who was looking at the people in the Planet.

"Yeh!"

"How many of these people do you actually know."

"Just you lot a think." Dana said. "My coach was coming but he had to go home to his wife. Tanya invited the rest!" Dana seemed not to be her usual self. She really wasn't enjoying herself.

"Hey everyone." Everyone looked up as Jenny made her way to the table.

"Hi Jenny." Tina said, smiling.

"Would you like to dance Ms Kennard?" Bette asked. Tina looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, why not?" Bette took Tina's hands and lead her onto the dance floor were a slow song was now playing. She took Tina into her arms and the couple moved slowly together. Tina's hands resting on Bette's shoulders while Bette's were on her hips. Their bodies close as they moved slowly to the music.

"Mmm, This bring back good memories." Tina remembered grinning to herself.

"Oh of what?" Bette whispered into her ear.

"Oh of a night about seven years ago when we were dancing and your friends were watching on to see what the great Bette Porter, the player of all West Hollywood was doing with a straight girl. Now our friends are watching and saying hey the Porter-Kennard family look hot." She laughed. Bette would never tire of hearing the sound of her laughter. She loved it. It made her heart swell with love. They dance to a few more tracks. Laughing and feeling close.

"I need to sit down!" Tina said slowly. Her feet were now hurting.

" Okay, come on!" They returned to the table to find Tanya and a dark hair, attractive woman sitting with everyone.,

"Hello Bette." The woman spoke with a British accent. Which threw Tina off who this woman might be.

"Hello Helena." Bette said sitting down beside Tina. She reached for Tina's hand. Tina let her take in and lace their fingers together. She loved the feeling of Bette's hand in her own.

"I was just introducing everyone to Helena. I meet her in New York. She just bought a film studio here in LA.!" Tanya said, without even pausing for breath. Tina looked at Dana who was looking at Alice. Not caring that everyone could see the look of longing in Dana's eyes. "So Bette how do you know the lovely Helena?"

"She runs the Peabody Foundation. She took some time out to have a look around the CAC yesterday." Bette said politely.

"Wonderful place." Helena said. While she was eyeing up Tina like she was a priceless painting. Bette noticed and moved their interlocked fingers on to her knee. Tina smiled at Bette not noticing or caring that Helena was checking her out.

"Yes the CAC is great please. Bette works very hard to keep it that way!" Tina said. The pride in her voice coming through.

"And you are?" Helena asked slowly.

"Tina Kennard!"

"Ah Bette's girlfriend." Helena said knowingly. Like everyone knew that bit of information,

"Partner." Bette said. She wanted to yell wife. But didn't know if Tina was ready or okay with her saying that so she went with partner.

"How long have you been together?" Helena said. Addressing Tina, as if Bette had disappeared into the woodwork. Tina took her eyes of Bette, who she had been looking at for a few seconds and looked across at the English woman. Who looked like a personal stylist and dressed her. Tina thought it was all a little too much,

"Seven and a half years!" Tina said proudly as her free hand went affectionately to her stomach and rubbed lightly.

"A long time then!" Helena said, as if she knew about these things.

"Yes," Bette smiled. "I've been very lucky!"

"How far along are you?" Helena said, not even listening to Bette's last comments.

"Sorry?" Tina said looking confused."

"How far along are you, you are pregnant right?" Helena pushed.

"oh yes I am!" Tina smiled that private smile that said she was happy. "I'm five months gone now!"

"My children are still in New York. I'm unfit. Or so their other mother says. I'm fighting it of course!" Helena bit out. Tina was shocked. She got up suddenly needing air.

"Erm please excuse me!"

"What is it?" Bette said standing and looking at Tina with concern.

"I just need some air."

"I'll come with you!" Bette said, as they made their way to the back of the Planet were the doors were open onto the garden area. Tina' walked away from the crowds, standing off to one side. Leaning against a small wall. Bette came over and stood in front of her taking her hands.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Bette asked.

"She is one scary lady!" Tina said. "Too alpha."

"Helena yeh she is. She was eyeing you up!"

"Bette don't!" Tina said.

"Why not!" Bette replied. "She was looking at you like it was a cattle market and she was going to take you home!" Tina smiled. She loved it when Bette was over protective of her.

"I would rather you did!" Tina said trying to wink, she couldn't. she hadn't been able to since she was little. She always closed both eyes and rolled her nose up. Bette found it unbelievably cute.

"You are always welcome to come home with me." They both started laughing when someone coughed behind them to get their attention. Both of them turned to see who it was. To find Helena stood looking at them both.

"What?" Bette asked. Moving to lean on the wall beside Tina. Her arm snaking around to claim her partner in life. Her arm going around Tina's waist. She wanted to jump for joy when she felt Tina do the same. It felt so right.

"I would like to talk to Tina Alone please." Helena said slowly. Tina looked at Bette and tighten her grip. She didn't want to be left alone with this woman. She was too forceful.

"Erm…Helena, I would rather that Bette stayed." Tina said her voice small. She found it hard standing up to people she had just meet but she also didn't want to be left alone with this woman.

"Seriously. I would just like a private word with you!" Helena said, Bette looked at her and was about to say something when Tina spoke.

"And I don't' want to be left alone with you, I would much rather talk with Bette here." Tina said.

"Okay, okay!" Helena said.

"I have a job offer for you!" Helena said. Tina looked at Bette completely shocked and then back at Helena. "I looked Bette up when I got the grant forms from the CAC and saw your named linked to hers and I believe that you used to be in the movie business."

"Yes I was." Tina said slowly. "What is the job offer?" Tina asked,

"I would like you to become Head of development and Production at Shaolin Studios." Helena said.

"What?" Tina was shocked. "You've bought Shaolin."

"Yes and I want to offer you this post."

"Why?" Tina said. Not trusting this woman. Bette held onto her pulling her a little closer to her.

"I have a contact at Alpha Ville. They inform me you were the best producer they ever had. They were very upset when you left. I like you on board. I'm headhunting you."

"I'm five months pregnant!" Tina said slowly.

"That's fine." Helena said. "I've closed the lot and the studio for the moment. We are going to be rebuilding it. You can work from home for the first few months. The company will give you a notepad, phone and anything else you need." You can start getting us scripts and then when we reopen we can start shooting straight away." Helena looked at Bette and then back at Tina after she spoke,

"I'll want time with Bette and our daughter." Tina said. Bette smiled.

"That's fine Tina. You can have the usual leave once the baby has arrived. If you take the job as soon as the contacts are signed I'll put you on full pay."

"What will that be?" Tina asked.

"$400,000 a year plus benefit's." Helena said.

"What?"

"That's for both jobs." Helena said. Tina looked shocked. Helena liked that.

"right!" Tina said slowly"

"Plus that's your starting pay. You'll also get a profit of the movies and a raise if we are doing well."

"Can I get back to you on it."

"Sure," Helena opened her purse and past Tina her card. "This is my number, call me when you've had a think about it!"

"I will thank you!" Tina said. Holding the card. Helena went back into the Planet. Tina stood there in total shock.

"Wow Ti. That sounds amazing." Bette said. "I may not like her but that's a great offer."

"I can't believe it." Tina said slowly. "I don't know what to do!" Tina said slowly.

"You do whatever you want. This relationship is going to be 50/50 from now on and I'll support you whatever you choice to do. We need to be on a equal footing then you have to do what is best for you!" Bette said, making Tina smile

"Do you think she is doing this for reason?"

"I hope she is doing it because you are the best person for the job." With that Bette pulled Tina too her and kissed her with the passion and pride she felt, their tongues moving together. Tina moaned into the kiss as she hands went into Bette's hair.

"WOW GO LADIES!" Tina and Bette broke apart laughing when they heard Alice's voice ring out. They turned together to find Dana, Alice, Shane, Jenny and Helena watching them. Tina went red with embarrassment. However Bette just looked overly smug.

"Thanks Alice. How to ruin a wonderful moment." Bette said laughing as her left arm slipped down Tina's body.

"What can I say? I'm happy to help!" Alice said looking overly happy.

"What the hell have we missed?" Tina asked looking at everyone.

"You've missed so much fun!" Shane laughed. "Dana threw wine over Tanya."

"What the hell?" Bette said.

"She asked Helena out on a date. I sort of lost it." Dana said. "You missed it. It was so fucking funny!"

"Did someone get a photo." Bette asked. Laughing.

"Yeh Helena did." Alice laughed. Helena took her phone out and showed Bette the photo and Bette and Tina started laughing at the total shock on Tanya's face.

"That's classic!" Bette said. Showing Tina who laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Tanya yelled as she walked out of the Planet to find the gang in the garden. "Red wine all over my best white suit. What the fuck has gotten unto you Dana?"

"Do you love me or my money?" Dana asked answering Tanya's question with a question. Tanya stood there not knowing what to say. She knew that she had been caught out. "Because I know Helena has way more money than me, so you can try your luck there if you want. You've insulted my friends, you've made me feel like crap and I've had enough. I think now would be a good time to tell you that it is over." Dana was shaking and Alice put her arm around her to support her. "I want you out of my apartment by tomorrow!"

"You've not heard the last of this!" Tanya said turning her back.

"Yes we have!" Helena said. "I'll get a restraining order for Dana. You won't get by hear from her again!" Dana smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Oh Bette the CAC will be getting it's funding. Tina the job offer stands. I've got to go." With that Helena left.

"What job offer?" Alice asked

"Oh, Helena just offered me Head of development and Production at Shaolin Studios!" Tina said slowly.

"Wow Ti that's amazing. Are you taking it."

"I think so!" Tina said looking at Bette who grinned.

"Good, now can we go home and have a personal celebration?"

"Oh yes please." She laughed. Before kissing Bette. Before busting out laughing because the gang were making vomiting noises behind them. Bette looked at them

"Shut it you lot!" Everyone started laughing.


End file.
